We propose to conduct research on fetal and neonatal renal function in animal modes, its maturation during gestation and after birth, and effects of vasopressin and norepinephrine, placental transfer of local anesthetics, effects of local anesthetics on myometrial contraction and uterine blood flow, fetal respiration as affected by drugs, and continuous monitoring of fetal arterial or cutaneous oxygen tension; effects of general and local anesthetics on brain acetylcholine utilization correlated with changes in electrical activity of the brain and behavior; interaction between general anesthetics and naloxone; influence of environmental factors such as cigarette smoking and diet on drug-metabolizing enzymes in intestinal tissues and bioavailability of orally administered drugs; disposition of morphine and factors affecting distribution of morphine in the brain; disposition of d-tubocurarine in infants and children; disposition of d-tubocurarine in patients with chronic renal failure; effects of deliberate hypotension on pulmonary gas exchange and mechanics; and effects of hypercarbia on whole body oxygen consumption. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: A. Levy, S.H. Ngai, A.D. Finck, K. Kawashima and S. Spector. "Disposition of propranolol isomers in mice." Eur, J. Pharmacol., 1976, (in press). S.H. Ngai, A.D. Finck, A. Levy, J.C. Yang and S. Spector. "Hyperbaric oxygen-induced seizures: effects of available light, CNS norepinephrine and -adrenergic blockade." Fed. Proc. 35:237, 1976.